I Need To Tell You Something
by Eccentric11
Summary: Tonks have something to tell him. Eventually, things need to be said and done.
1. Eventually

**Hogwart's Online Prompt for Monday 10th January:**

**"Show me a little respect please, that's all I am asking,"**

**

* * *

**

She took a long shaky breath. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" He always enjoyed her company, it gave him warmth and joy-something not every werewolf can have.

Tonks stood up and took out her wand. "It's embarrassing, though." She admitted, and immediately put her wand on the table.

"Come on, you fell flat on your face right in front of my eyes a couple times already." Remus laughed. "What can be more embarrassing?"

_'He have no idea'_ Tonks thought, but she have to admit Remus never fails to bring back her confidence.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready." Tonks mumbled.

"You're _always_ ready for battle."Remus smiled, took Tonks' wand and put it back in her hand.

"Well here goes nothing." Tonks breathed. "Expecto Patronum!" She tried to think about the happiest, most ecstatic moment of her life.

"Woah." Remus backed away as he saw the shape of the Patronus that Tonks was conjuring.

"What do you think?" Tonks seemed like she was enjoying this- either because she succeeded in conjuring a Patronus, or because she felt rather comfortable with the shape change of her Patronus.

"It's- It's-" Remus stammered.

"…It's you." Tonks said it the words, not with disgust, but with love. This was something Remus never experienced a lot before, and more than what he could ask for from one Nymphadora Tonks; her accepting and even liking him for who he was. "Isn't it lovely?" Tonks smiled.

"Stop it." Tonks barely heard him. "Nymphadora Tonks, stop it!" Remus was breathing very heavily by then.

"What?" Tonks lost her focus and the room went dark- or at least darker than before.

"Lovely? You call _it_ lovely?" Remus' eyes were full of questions. "If I could go back and change one thing about my life, I'd probably chose to not be bitten by a werewolf." His words were barely audible, maybe because he never really talked about this topic much.

"Look on the bright side! Without it, you will never be where you are right now." Tonks was just saying the truth, and Remus did see some sense in her words.

"I don't know, Tonks."

"I love you, Remus." Usually, the guys are the ones who express their feelings first, but not this time.

"Tonks, you've gone way too far this time." Remus replied. "I told you millions of times before, I'm just not good enough."

"Don't be too modest." Tonks shook her head.

"What's so modest about saying you're not good enough because you're a werewolf? Because you're different than everyone else and have the potential to kill even the closest people?" His words were dressed in pain. "I cannot be with you. I can't. I- I have to go." Remus picked up his coat and was standing by the door.

"Show me a little respect please, that's all I'm asking." Tonks was desperate.

"I respect you with all my heart, Nymhphadora, but show you respect and put you into a danger contract of a lifetime? Not that." Remus opened the door and found him wrapped in the cold air.

"If you respect me, stay." Tonks pleaded. "And don't call me Nymphadora, Remus. It's Tonks."

"I'm sorry." Remus left, leaving Tonks while in the verge of tears. "I'm so sorry, Tonks."

But Remus knew it already.

He knew that someday, someday he would have to give in.

Eventually.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! :D**


	2. I Missed You

**Prompt for Friday 17th June:**

**a wedding**

* * *

Remus was right. He had to give in; he just had to. When they both finally met again in an Order's gathering, all the unspoken feelings flooded the room. A million of apologies were exchanged, and the good memories came back. They couldn't stand being away from each other and not knowing where there relationship are… whether they aren't friends anymore, just friends, or more than that. They couldn't stand being away from each other when their last memory together was of an argument.

"Remember when you, accidentally, cast a confundo charm on a muggle?" Remus laughed.

"Accidentally." Tonks reminded him. "That was hilarious. Good thing the Ministry knows what they're doing, eh? Or else I'll feel really bad about that guy."

"I agree." Remus raised his glass. Tonks just looked at him and smiled.

At that moment, Remus realized one thing he just had to do. He smiled back, and for the first time, he was letting his feeling for Tonks get the better of him.

"I missed you." Tonks kept a safe distance, afraid of what Remus' response might be.

"Come, I'll show you the roof." She however, didn't expect this.

"I saw the roof already." Tonks chuckled.

"Okay, come show _me _the roof then." Remus took out his hand, hoping I would accept the offer.

"I'll show you the roof." Tonks broke into laughter.

"It was hard to admit it." Remus admitted when Tonks and him were alone on the roof.

"Admit what?" Tonks already had a hint of what he meant, but asked anyway just to make sure.

"That I fell too far down, and I couldn't get out of this hole which by the way, meant you." Remus smiled at the girl in front of her, so young and full of life.

"I'm the obstacle? The hole? The horrible black hole?" Tonks said that as if she was offended.

"…and I was stupid enough to fall into it." Remus curled his hands into fists and hit the wall, and then laughed.

"I wanted that to happen." Tonks hesitatingly stepped a little closer towards Remus.

"I didn't." Remus sighed. "But it did."

"I know what we should do." Her face lit up.

"What?" He was startled.

"Have a wedding, be husband and wife." She showed me her widest smile yet.

"What? Are you mad?" Remus slowly stepped a few steps backwards.

"Slightly… Well I am madly in love." Tonks looked hopefully into Remus' eyes, and he couldn't lie about how he felt the same way about Tonks. There's just something there.

For a moment, there was just silence.

"I- I promise, I will not let anything, especially myself, hurt you." Remus held Tonks close.

"That's not possible."

"Then, Nymphadora Tonks," Remus paused and cleared his throat. Tonks looked up at him. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

**Yes I'm quite aware that it's all too sudden for them.. without really dating and all... but then they did know each other for a long time now.. :/**

**Anyways, please forgive me if this is not that good of a fic, I haven't been writing.. :/ thanks anyway for reading :D**


	3. Promises

**Written for Phoenixica24, since she requested a Remus/Tonks wedding scene.**

**Prompt for Saturday 25th June:**

**Full moon and a broken promise**

* * *

"Tonks, quick question. Why, out of all the places in the world, did you choose this one?" Remus whispered to his fiancée.

"I've grown rather fond of the stars… and the moon…"

"Is that a joke? I've been trying to avoid the moon, practically my whole life."

"Look, you can't change anything, so embrace your flaws instead." Tonks smiled.

"You don't understand. See, this is exactly why I didn't want this to happen. You're overestimating me. I can't embrace my flaws, because they're not something anyone would like to embrace really." It was difficult for Tonks to see Remus' expression clearly in the dark.

"I know, I know. and that's why I'm going to be there with you and help you."

"Wait, I need to think about this for a few minutes, to avoid going out there and- and- decide not to proceed in front of other people." Tonks' previous smile turned into a frown. She didn't think Remus' would go back to his old way of thinking. "I love you." Remus sighed. "I really do. And it's the main reason I don't want this. Some people have the choice. They can choose whether or not they will hurt their loved ones, and yet some still do. Other people, like myself, do not have a choice. The only thing standing between me and hurting you is a full moon- it's too dangerous."

"You don't think I can take care of myself?" Tonks was getting defensive.

"It's just that, I don't want to break my promise." Remus silently shed a tear. Although in the dark, this did not escape Tonks' notice.

"I told you, it's not possible. Even if my face no longer attain a normal shape, at least my heart will be okay. I'd prefer that than being unscathed but scarred deep inside."

"You'd still be beautiful."

"Marry me then." Tonks gave a teasing smile and walked out of the wooden house. Slowly, Remus can see her figure getting clearer under the moonlight. It wasn't a full moon, but it was bright enough. Her dress was classic, but it hugged her perfectly. It was purple. To him, she was effortlessly beautiful inside out. Remus walked slowly behind her. Not more than ten people were invited. It wasn't even a formal ceremony, but does it matter?

Remus wasn't unsure anymore when he said his vow, and Tonks really did promise to stand by Remus no matter what.

Isn't a wedding simply where a man and woman vow to remain in each other's side until the very end?

* * *

**I didn't really write about the 'wedding' but I figured there's not much to write. :/**

**anyway, thanks for reading :D**


End file.
